


The Florist and the Tattoo Artist

by LessonsFromMoths



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is tattooed, Castiel is the only Novak in this, Crushes, Dean loves his flowers, Florist Dean, M/M, Tattoo Artist Castiel, florist, tattoo parlor, they low key love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessonsFromMoths/pseuds/LessonsFromMoths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the reserved, interesting owner of a tattoo parlor off of the main boardwalk in sunny Florida, a vacationer's best friend. His life is fairly simple, nothing to talk about, nothing to complain about. He's simple, and he likes it. Every morning is the same: he sits on an iron par bench across from his little parlor, eating a cinnamon sugar bagel from the vendor down the boardwalk. He sits there until he sees the lights flicker on in the shop next to his, a little flower boutique called "Flowers by De". Most people who saw that sign automatically assumed that De was a young woman fresh out of college or an old lady just short of retiring, but Castiel knew that De was merely a shortened version of a four-letter name. The name Dean. </p><p>(*DISCLAIMER* I WROTE THIS BASED OFF OF A TUMBLR POST. I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL IDEA NOR DEAN AND CASTIEL. I ONLY OWN THE EVENTS IN THE STORY).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Florist and the Tattoo Artist

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting on ao3, so I would love feedback! I'll mostly be posting my one-shots until I get close to finishing long fics, but for now this is what I have to offer. Thanks guys!!

The man was whistling as he strolled down the fat sidewalk, his boots clomping with each step and dried mud flying off of them at every opportunity. He came to an easy stop in front of a very bright-looking shop, its windows advertising things such as "Devil's Tooth" and "Doll's Eyes", not to mention the _Buy One Get One Half Off_ sale on any choice of your "Crown of Thorns."

 

The man was so tall that he had to bend over a little to unlock the door to the bright shop. Another man, one sitting on an iron park bench and eating a bagel from The Bagel Barn vendor cart, watched as the first man turned on the lights in his shop. The sign above the shop flickered on, illuminating the words **"Flowers By De."**

 

The man sitting on the bench had to stifle a smile. Most people saw that sign and automatically assumed that De was a lovely young woman fresh out of college or an old lady of just about retiring age, but he knew that De was merely a shortened version of a four-letter name. The name Dean.

 

The man on the bench finished his cinnamon sugar bagel. He dusted off his hands and began to walk across the street, tossing his brown paper bag into a nearby trashcan. He then promptly began to unlock the glass door to his quaint little business, a place called simply  **"Ink Parlor."**

 

The second he got inside he put on his uniform, which included unbuttoning his flannel shirt from home and letting the tight band tee beneath it show. He added a thick, be-jeweled belt to his dark skinny jeans and made sure his eyebrow piercings were successfully in the right places. If he didn't look the part, people wouldn't feel that this was the _authentic_ tattoo experience. He rolled up is sleeves so people could see his carefully done ink and then pushed his thick glasses up his nose. Opening time.

 

He flipped the sign in the front glass window and opened his shop's front door, enjoying the tiny breeze he was letting in from the hot Floridian outdoors.

 

"Morning Cas," He heard, and looked up to see Anna, the bracelet vendor, setting up her cart on the sidewalk to the left of his shop.

 

"Morning An," He said fondly. "Need any help?"

 

She looked at him quickly and then shook her head. "I've just about...go it!" She said proudly, standing back to admire the new umbrella she had just finished struggling to put up.

 

"It looks nice. It should definitely draw in attention," Cas said, examining the newest addition to Anna's cart.

 

"You think so?" She asked, looking hopeful.

 

"Definitely." Castiel nodded. "And maybe your bracelets will get them in the mood for something more permanent." Cas wiggled his eyebrows and then began to walk back into his tattoo parlor as Anna began to laugh.

 

"You wish! See you Castiel!" She yelled after him, still laughing slightly. "Nice flowers, by the way!" She added.

 

Castiel looked at her questioningly as he continued to walk backwards, and she pointed to a small bushel of yellow marigolds sitting in a tiny vase on the stone ledge right outside of the tattoo parlor. Cas raised his arm in goodbye and left her out there to sell her merchandise to tourists, hiding his blush. Dean must have put them there without his knowledge. Again. The two men had only met once, and that was when Dean had first put his shop in. Their only exchange since then was quick hellos.

 

Castiel brought out a broom and began to sweep out of sheer boredom. His shop was set up so that there was a front are that included seven chairs for people to sit at and wait, along with a counter for checkout, pictures and binders of the many tattoo designs available, and a piecing station. Then, if you went through the red hanging curtain in the back, it took you to a tiny room with a comfortable, doctor-like leather chair. That was where the person would get their tattoo. Cas had all of the equipment he needed in the back room where he inked people, safe from prying eyes and pickpocketing hands.

 

Once he had all of the residue on the ground swept into a pile, he pushed it all outside using big, exaggerated strokes to get it all over the small hump in the doorway. Once he finished he looked up to see that right next door Dean was doing the same. Cas chuckled at the dust cloud Dean was stirring up in the air as he swept what seemed like bucketfuls of dirt out of his flower shop.

 

Cas didn’t wasn’t to be caught staring so he went back inside and flipped on a few fans. It was October and therefore not insanely humid, but there was definitely still heat on the southern coast of Florida. Plus, all the people here vacationing were from the polar parts of the country and always seemed to find a way to complain about the heat.

 

Bored, Cas went behind the counter and pulled out a large poser board. He spread it out and began doodling with the marker that he kept permanently tucked behind his ear. The doodles advertised some Halloween deals he was willing to make on skulls, crossbones, and chains. He also added on a small deal at the bottom about skull earrings. After he finished with wording he began to sketch out different spooky things, demonstrating the skulls and bones available.

 

He was so intent on his work that he didn’t realize someone was in the shop until the little bell on the counter in front of him dinged. Startled, he snapped his head up to see Dean standing in front of him, holding a brown box marked UPS.

 

“Sorry to tear you from your work, but I got this package and it’s addressed to you.” Dean handed Cas the box over the counter and Castiel excitedly took it, mumbling his thanks, and immediately tore it open with his letter opener beside the cash register. He opened the flaps and felt his eyes light up at what was inside.

 

“Finally!” His gravelly voice echoed through the empty parlor. Even though he was only 27, his voice rang with age and experience.

 

“What is it?” Dean was curious.

 

Cas pulled one out, the smile overtaking his face. “My new inking pens.” He ran his fingers along the cool metal cylinder, making sure not to get his hand tangled in the cords. “Now I just have to wait for someone to come in so I can try them out.”

 

Dean smiled softly. "Glad I could help out. See ya!" He said, walking out with a little wave.

 

"Bye." Cas sighed at Dean's retreating figure. With difficulty, he turned away from the man and walked into the back to plug in his new ink pens. Right as he finished, he heard the tiny bell on his checkout desk ring. "Just a moment!" He yelled, throwing out the packaging from his new pens and then tidying up the area before throwing back the curtain to greet his customers.

 

 

They were two girls with long tan legs, skimpy shorts, and tight tank tops. The one with straight blonde hair was biting her lip nervously as they waited while the blonde, braided-haired girl looked totally at ease, her smile easy. "Hello there, I'm Castiel." He said, and he stifled a smile as they both swooned at his voice. He looked up at them with a pleasant expression. "What can I do for you today?"

 

 

"Well my friend here and I would both like a tattoo." The braided girl spoke up. "This is her first tattoo, so she's a little scared, but this place came highly recommended."

 

 

Castiel's eyebrows shot up on his forehead, but he kept the rest of his expression neutral. "Oh really? And where did you hear that from?"

"Some friends." She said cryptically.

 

 

Cas nodded thoughtfully. "Well," he started, "do you ladies have any idea on what you want?"

 

 

"Well I'm really digging that deal on chains." The braided one said, pointing to the sign Cas had hung merely minutes before. "You know, around my ankle."

 

 

"So chained anklet?" Cas asked, beginning to take out some forms from under the counter.

 

 

"Yeah that sounds good." She answered.

 

 

"Can I have your names, please?" Cas asked.

 

 

"Joanna Harvelle and Claire Freeman." The braided girl said. Cas typed their names out and then printed the documents.

 

 

"How about you ladies come around over to the coffee table over here and we can discuss this in more detail." He held tight onto his stack of papers and they all moved to the black leather couches around the table. Soft punk music was playing from the speakers as Cas laid out one paper in front of each girl.

 

 

"So I need you ladies to sign these before we do anything. They each state that you are consenting to let me tattoo you and that I cannot be held legally responsible if you regret your decision later. It also says that you are not under the influence and that this decision is entirely a sober one. It also mentions that if you are unhappy with your tattoo I cannot refund you, but I can fix it in any way you see fit or refer you to one of my colleagues. Sound good?" They both nodded. He slid pens in front of them. "Sign it and then we can get started."

 

 

They both scribbled their signatures and then handed him the signed papers and pens. He tucked them away and brought out his sketch pad and one of his many tattoo books. "So...Ms. Freeman," He said, looking at the girl with braids.

 

 

"Claire. Call me Claire." She interrupted.

 

 

"Okay then, Claire. You said you wanted chains?" She nodded. "Here are all the chain styles. Once you find one you like, tell me." He handed her the binder and let her walk to the opposite side of the store to leaf through it while he talked with Joanna. "Now, what kind were you thinking of?"

 

 

Now that they were alone, Joanna looked a lot more stiff and nervous. "I don't know." She said unsurely. She was playing with her fingers on the tabletop.

 

 

"Well why do you want to get a tattoo?" Castiel asked her softly, looking into her eyes from across the table.

 

 

"I guess it's sort of my way of declaring my independence. I want people to now that I'm...free." She said. "I just don't know how to express it."

 

 

"How about with birds?" Cas suggested.

 

 

She looked at him curiously. "Birds?"

 

 

He nodded, pulling his band tee collar down and showing her his left chest area. There, right over his heart, sat an open cage. A few inches above it was a bird flying away, and under the cage were the words 'If you want to sing out, sing out.' "This was one of my first tattoos." He said, letting her look. "I got it when I left my parents' house for good." He let his T-shirt go back into place.

 

"That's amazing." She breathed.

 

 

"You really think so?" Cas said, his smile small. "I did it myself."

 

 

"What?" She asked, her jaw dropped. "Yourself? How is that even possible?"

 

 

"A lot of mirrors." He chuckled. "But I did have a friend put the quote on for me." He looked at Joanna seriously. "So what will it be?"

 

 

"Please." She said. "I really want something to represent my freedom, but I don't know what. Can you just...surprise me?"

 

 

Cas blinked. "Surprise you...?"

 

 

"Yes!" She begged. "I don't want to make this decision on my own."

 

 

He bit his lip, toying around with the tiny lip hoop he had in the right side. "Alright. But let me do Claire's first." He stood up from the table. "But you have to pick where it goes." He pointed at her, then led Claire to the back room to leave Jo with her thoughts.

 

 

Cas had finished prepping the pens and had just begun to sketch the design on Claire's right ankle when she began to talk. "This is good for her, you know. Getting a tattoo. She needs to know that she can do things for herself and not just live for the pleasure of others." She was quiet for a minute. "Her cousin agrees. He's the one who referred us here, you know. His name's Dean. He owns the floral shop right next door." Castiel stiffened at the mention of his name, but kept drawing.

 

 

"Really?" He tried to say nonchalantly. "He's never gotten inked from me before."

 

 

"No, but he said that you sent a lot of customers his way after you give them tattoos. He's been impressed with what they've shown him of your work."

 

 

"Really?" Cas was pretty sure his voice went up a whole octave, but he took deep breaths and willed his face to not heat up.

 

 

"Yeah." She paused. "Why do you do it?"

 

 

"Do what?"

 

 

"Send them over to Dean's place."

 

 

"Oh, just being neighborly." Castiel said, staring hard at her ankle.

 

 

"Mhmm. Whatever help you sleep at night, honey." Claire smiled knowingly, and Cas turned away to ready the pen as his cheeks burned.

 

 

He cleared his throat as he turned back. "Alright, you ready?" She nodded, and he bent over and began. She tightened when the needle first pierced her skin, but relaxed seconds afterwards, flipping through a magazine that Cas had provided.

 

 

Twenty minutes of perfecting it later, Claire was showing off her new ink. "It's really cool." Jo agreed, but Cas could tell that she was still really nervous about hers.

 

 

"You don't have to get one, you know." Castiel said as he led her and Claire into the back room. Jo had decided that she wanted someone there for emotional support.

 

 

"Yes, I do." She replied softly. She had decided earlier that she wanted it on her back, right below her right shoulder blade, so she laid down on her stomach and pulled her tank top off so Castiel could get to the area. He wiped it off with a disinfectant wipe and then began to sketch with his marker. It didn't take him long since he had an idea of what exactly he wanted to give to her.

 

 

Once he was finished he beckoned to Claire so she could see. She took one look at it and whistled. "Joanna, you're going to love it."

Cas beamed and grabbed the needle. "You ready?" He asked her. She looked up at him and nodded. "Okay, let's get started then." All of her muscles tensed up when the needle went into her skin. After a few minutes, Cas finally told her "It hurts more if you tighten up. Just relax." With difficulty, she began to let her muscles relax, but Cas could tell that she was still going to be in some unnecessary pain.

 

 

The bell out on his desk dinged and Claire jumped up. "I think that's him. Be right back." She went out and returned with Dean in tow.

 

 

Cas's eyebrows crinkled with confusion, and Dean replied with "It's my lunch break, thought I'd check on Jo." Cas just nodded and then turned back to the tattoo.

 

 

At first, it was hard to concentrate with Dean standing right over him, so close that Cas could smell his faint floral aroma, but eventually Dean's presence only became an incentive to make Jo's tattoo as perfect as he could. He added shadow embellishes and made sure that no line was shaky as he inked up her smooth skin.

 

 

Finally, sixty painstaking minutes later, Castiel put the pen away and dabbed at Jo's bleeding skin with a cotton ball. "Done." He said, taking his rubber gloves off and letting them drop in a nearby trashcan. He grabbed two mirrors from inside one of the drawers in his rolling cabinet and handed one to Dean. "Want to see?" He asked softly. Jo nodded.

 

 

"Okay, so you stand here and point the mirror like this." Castiel angled Dean's arms, then stepped away and angled his own so that the reflection of Jo's tattoo reflected off of his mirror and onto Dean's so she could see it. The tattoo that Cas had decided on was a single dandelion whose seeds were being blown away in the wind. In this case, the wind was a whirl of tiny lettering, little words that portrayed a message.

 

 

"Oh, it's amazing." She breathed. "What do the words say?"

 

 

"Let your spirit soar now high above as you rise as lightly as the wind, go ye now and fly away." Cas said, then put his mirror down.

 

 

"Thank you so much!" Jo jumped out of the chair and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "It's perfect."

 

 

"I'm glad you like it." Cas chuckled in surprise.

 

 

"Can we check out now?" Claire said, checking an imaginary watch on her wrist.

 

Jo giggled. "Fine, we'll leave the poor guy alone. C'mon." She beckoned towards Cas as she and Claire pushed past the curtain and back to the front.

 

 

Cas smiled and rolled his eyes, cleaning up the back room a little more before walking out with Dean. After ringing the girls up, he sent them on their way with a business card. "If anything feels weird after about a week and a half, don't hesitate to give me a call. You might experience bruising, soreness, and slight sharp pains for a little while, but nothing insanely painful."

 

 

"Thanks, Castiel." Claire said, and both the girls sent him a wave as they left the shop, Dean in tow.

 

 

Cas was back to straightening up the shop when Dean came back in a few minutes later. "I left the girls in charge of the shop. Do you have any pre-made appointments?" He asked. "Because I'd like a tattoo."

 

 

Castiel swallowed. "No, I'm free. What were you thinking?"

 

 

"Do you do 'Do Not Resuscitate' tats?" Dean asked. Though he was startled by the question, Castiel nodded. "Great." Dean said awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Cas. "Then that's what I would like."

 

 

"On your chest, above your heart?" Cas asked, and Dean confirmed it. "Here." Castiel finished typing out the papers. "Read these, sign them. They just say that you are not under the influence, cannot get refunds, but if you are unhappy I will fix it free of charge."

 

 

"Great." Dean said, signing it and handing it back to Cas.

 

 

"Then come on back." Castiel led Dean into the back room again, where he laid down a new sheet for him and started up his pens. "Please take off your shirt and anything that may be restricting me from getting to your chest." Cas said.

 

 

"Not the first time I've heard someone say that." Dean chuckled, succeeding in making Castiel's cheeks turn pink. He unbuttoned his light green polo, pulling off his undershirt. "And Cas? Can you also add the words 'Body Donor' and 'No Life Support' on there as well? Be as creative as you'd like, I don't mind."

 

 

Dean settled back in the chair, closing his eyes and looking content as Cas smeared the disinfectant all over his left chest area. Cas tried to calm his racing heartbeat at the look of Dean's toned chest, but only managed to make his hands shake ever so slightly. _Cut it out_! He moaned to himself, taking a sip of water before grabbing his marker and beginning to draw on Dean's skin.

 

 

Dean shuddered as the velvety tip traced along his muscles, but quickly began to breathe deeply as he relaxed. Castiel was working so hard his tongue was poking out of the corner of his mouth, but he didn't notice. He had to make this perfect. Finally, fifteen minutes later, he had the rough drafts sketched on Dean's skin.

 

 

Cas tapped his shoulder to open his eyes. "What do you think...you know, before I make it permanent?"

 

 

Dean glanced down at his chest, then back up at Castiel. "It's perfect. Proceed." Then he settled back in, but this time watched Cas with pensive eyes.

Castiel swallowed hard as he turned around to grab his inking pen. He was sweating but tried to calm himself down with a few deep breaths. Who knew being this close to Dean would make him feel this way?

 

 

He turned back towards Dean to find himself staring right into his amazing green eyes. He was stuck there for a moment, his blue ones open wide with surprise. Surprise because, well, Dean was pretty much eye-fucking him.

 

 

Cas blinked and turned away, stuttering that he was about to begin. He gently laid the needle on Dean's skin, but the man didn't flinch one bit. Cas let the little pen buzz in his hand as he continued with the inking, letting his palm rest on Dean's beautiful, open chest. He was feeling kind of awkward since Dean was staring at him from such a close distance. "So," Castiel started, "what makes you want to get this tattoo?"

 

 

Long ago Cas had perfected the art of listening and inking, so he wasn't worried about messing up the tattoo. "Uh, my adoptive father. Well, he wasn't really my adoptive father, but he acted as a father for me and my little brother. His name was Bobby. He was shot in the head in a hunting accident, bullet grazed an important part of his brain. He survived on life support for about six months, but we knew that was never what he wanted. He didn't have any blood relatives left so it took us a while, but we eventually got them to turn the machines off so Bobby could finally rest in peace." Dean swallowed. "I just don't want there to be any confusion if I get into a situation like that."

 

 

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Cas said quietly.

 

 

"It happened a long time ago. It was his time to find peace anyhow." Cas looked up to see that Dean was smiling, a faraway look in his eyes.

 

 

They were quiet again for a little while before Castiel finally got the courage to ask what he'd been dying to know. "Why do you refer so many people to me, even though you've never gotten a tattoo here before?" He tried to continue his nonchalant charade as he kept on inking up Dean's perfect chest, but he kept his mind intent on the answer.

 

 

"Well you always send them over to my shop after they've been inked." Dean accused immediately, and Castiel drew in a breath. Damn, so he had noticed. "All of those people were excited to show me how well you did, and I have to say that I agree it's some of the best work I've seen." Cas couldn't stop the huge blush from overwhelming his face. "I thought it was only fair that I give you some of the business that you give me."

 

 

"Well thank you." Cas said shyly. "But what about the flowers outside of my shop door every morning, the ones on the stone ledge?" He snuck a sly glance at Dean.

 

 

"Oh, should I even mention the chalk drawings you put all over the sidewalk every Saturday and Sunday to advertise my flowers?" Dean shot back, a smirk playing on his features.

 

 

Castiel chuckled, concentrating on the tiny detail on the tattoo. "Okay, fine. I guess we're pretty even when it comes to helping each other out." He admitted. "But why?" He asked quietly.

 

 

Dean was silent for a moment. "Well, why do you do it? I doubt our reasons are much different."

 

 

Cas refused to answer that, Dean's words whistling in his brain. Why? Well to Cas, that answer was simple. But he never in a million years expected to be confessing the reason to Dean. Hell, it was hard to confess it to himself.

 

 

Instead of answering, Castiel bent closer to Dean, swinging a big round magnifying glass down from above the chair Dean was sitting in. He began to scratch in the words, some of the last touches before the finished product. "Well?" Dean pressed.

 

 

"Shh, this is a delicate part." Cas waved him away. "And if I need remind you, I asked you first."

 

 

"Why do I do it?" Dean pretended to contemplate it. "Hmm, well for one reason I do it because it's nice, and it's neighborly." He tapped his fingers on the armrest of the chair. "I also do it because of the way your hair curls slightly at the nape of your neck, and the way your ass looks in those tight pants of yours, and how you get a cinnamon sugar bagel every single morning and sit on the same bench and eat it. I do it because of how you sweep your shop when you're bored and you offer to help Anna out every morning, even though every morning she rejects you. I do it because you're a creature of habit; of lovely habits that I have studied and pinpointed and really, really come to love the quirkiness of."Castiel moved the pen from Dean's skin and looked up at his face in shock only to be met with an intent pair of eyes. "That's why I do it, Castiel."

 

 

Castiel opened his mouth but no words came out, making him look like a gaping fish. Quickly he shut it as to not look stupid. Was Dean really being serious? "Say something." Dean's voice pierced the silence. "Or wait-no-don't say anything. Just know that I notice. Know that I care."

 

 

Castiel sighed. "I want to say something, but I'm afraid I'll say the wrong thing." He bent back over Dean and only just realized how close their faces were. All he had to do was add the finishing touches and then he was done.

 

 

"Say it." Dean commanded. "All balls to the wall." His smile was soft, almost sad.

 

 

"I do it because everything about you makes me warm inside. You make me feel...excited."

 

 

Now Dean was smirking. "I turn you on?"

 

 

The way his voice became deeper and the crude roughness of his words made Castiel blush like crazy. "I didn't mean it that way." He spluttered. "I meant that I love seeing you." He tried to finish the tattoo.

 

 

"Why do you love seeing me?" Dean egged for more, and Cas turned to him in frustration, pushing the microscope away.

 

 

"Don't you see that I'm trying to finish your tattoo!?" Dean just stared at him while Cas sullenly pouted. "Fine. Fine! I have a crush on you, Dean Winchester."

 

 

"A crush?" Dean asked, pretending that his interest was mildly peaked. "Well that's a little strange, Castiel," he said, this time letting a smile take over his face, "because I have what's a called a crush on you."

 

 

"What?" Cas said softly, leaning down to study his penmanship on Dean's chest.

 

 

"Cas." Dean whispered, so close Castiel could feel his warm breath. He looked up, his eyes locked with Dean's. "Kiss me, you son of a bitch."

 

 

It should have been an insult but the way he said it, so tenderly, just made Cas lean closer. Dean closed the gap between them and they pressed their lips against each others' numbly, years of pent-up passion releasing itself in one kiss.

 

 

"Sign your work." Dean mumbled against Castiel's lips.

 

 

"What?" Castiel lifted his scruff from Dean's.

 

 

"Your art. My chest. Put your initials somewhere." Dean gave a tiny smile with expecting eyes.

 

 

Cas moved away slowly, picking up the pen from the table where he left it and slowly adding a 'C.N.' to the left edge of the heart. The two men shared another kiss.

 

 

 

Three years later, Dean was back in that same chair, Castiel held that same pen, and together-each with a ring on their finger-changed the 'N' to a 'W'.


End file.
